Somos sexo
by Rupemma
Summary: En este fic solo describo situaciones sexuales entre Emma y Rupert...digo Ron y Hermione...Xd
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic en el que únicamente describo situaciones sexuales que aparecen en mi pervertidan mente sobre Rupert y Emma.  
>Por supuesto los personajes no me corresponden y todo ese rollo...<br>¡A disfrutar viciosillos!

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que la batalla de Hogwarts alcanzó su fin.  
>Ron y Hermione vivían juntos en una casa a las afueras de Londres, seguían tan enamorados como al principio, pero algo en ellos había cambiado: su pasión. Empezaron sus relaciones sexuales, como es lógico, no con demasiada experiencia. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo fueron adquiriendo un exquisito dominio en las artes amatorias. Conocían sus gustos, sabían como excitarse hasta puntos insospechados el uno al otro. Prácticamente vivían en un estado permanente de excitación.<br>El día estaba transcurriendo como cualquier otro, con absoluta normalidad. Esa misma noche tenían el cumpleaños de un buen amigo de los dos. Ron ya estaba arreglado y se disponía a ir a por el coche, mientras Hermione terminaba de arreglarse. Cuando ambos ya estaban en el coche Ron arrancó y se pusieron en marcha. El viaje transcurría con normalidad, charlaban de cosas vanales. De repente algo pasó por la mente de Hermione que hizo aparecer una malévola sonrisa en su cara.  
>Lenta pero decididamente acercó su mano hasta el paquete de Ron y empezó a apretarlo por encima de la ropa.<p>

- ¿Sabes que te quedan muy bien estos pantalones? - le dijo con una voz que sabía que lo volvía loco.

-Hermione...- Ron no podía ni quería articular mas palabras. Era absurdo, sabía que cuando Hermione quería sexo lo tenía. Y esa vez no iba a ser menos.

Ella puso una sonrisa mas que pícara y se acerco a su oído sin dejar de friccionar su mano sobre su miembro.  
>-Tengo unas ganas locas de metermelo en la boca-dijo con la mayor sensualidad posible.<p>

Ron soltó un gruñido y notó como su miembro ya había alcanzado su grado de rigidez máximo. Mientras Hermione seguía apretando y dándole deliciosos besos y lametones en su cuello.

-Her, estoy conduciendo, no es bueno que me despistes - dijo conteniéndose.

Ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y empezó a deslizar la cremallera de los pantalones de Ron. Éste ya sabía lo que venía y le encantaba la idea, en cambio puso todo su empeño en seguir cuerdo y concentrado en la carretera. Hermione finalmente sacó su delicioso pene y empezó a masturbarlo con mucha calma. El hecho de que Ron se estuviese resistiendo y el tener su polla entre las manos hacía que tuviese las bragas totalmente empapadas. Por su parte Ron creía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, ella sabía como llevarlo al extremo. En ese momento, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se agachó y con una agonizante parsimonia pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta de su erección. Ron ya no podía mas, seguir resistiéndose le empezaba a parecer absurdo. Hermione seguía regalándole aquellas lamidas, después empezó a chupar, pero simplemente la puntita. Lo saboreaba, lo disfrutaba al máximo. Hacía círculos con su lengua sobre el glande de su pelirrojo. Empezó a introducirse todo el miembro el la boca y empezó a mamarlo con asombosa destreza, adoraba su sabor. Ron giró el coche bruscamente y paró en una desierta cuneta de la carretera. Como un loco poseído levantó la cara de Hermione y le dio un beso lleno de pasión, pasaba su lengua por los labios de ella. La levantó con aquellos poderosos brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado. Ella empezó a frotarse. Su clítoris le pedía mucha mas fricción y se lo daba. Ron le acariciaba de una manera posesiva por todos lados. Le acarició su vagina. Bendito momento en que lo hizo, solo logró ponerse mas cachondo si era posible.

-Joder como puedes estar chorreando ya?

-Solo tu me pones así

Esas palabras fueron la gota que colmo el vaso. Le apartó las bragas a un lado y ella se sentó sobre su pene. ¡Que jodidamente delicioso era aquello!

Cabalgó lo mas rápido que pudo, encargándose de que los labios de Ron no dejaran de recibir atenciones. Los mordía, le tiraba del pelo le gritaba palabras soeces...  
>Ron ya no aguanto mas ante semejante festin sexual y se corrió dentro de ella. Ambos se quedaron jadeando y se miraron a los ojos con deseo y diversión. Se acomodaron la ropa y volvieron a la carretera. Otra copula tan deliciosa como aquella seguro que llegaría pronto...<p>

Bueno pues ya está . Este es muy corto pero tengo mas ideas subidas de tono en la mente y si os mola pues me saco mas situaciones sexuales de la manga. Ale, a dejar un review, que no cuesta nada.

"Rupemma"


	2. Chapter 2

Este me ha salido un poco mas largo, pero bueno... la verdad es que no es de la situaciones sexuales que mi mente crea que mas me gusta pero bueno, prometo que el próximo será mejor.  
>Y por cierto, se que la mayor a de los que andais por aqu ya lo habréis visto pero por si acaso, os recomiendo, no, os ordeno que veais el videoclip en el que sale mi Rupi, Lego House de Ed Sheeran. Es una pasada y también el culpable de que en mi mente se creen situaciones nada puritanas XD<p>

Venga, saludos desde Barcelona y a leer. Hasta el próximo.

Ron y Hermione llevaban mas de dos semanas sin tener ningún tipo de contacto sexual. Se daban algunos besos esporádicos como saludo o de buenos días pero ninguno de los dos intentaba ir mas allá , ya era cuestión de orgullo.

"Flash back"

Ron estaba, como de costumbre los sábados por la noche, espachurrado en el sofá viendo cualquier idiotez en la televisión. Hermione estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Ella terminó y salió con los platos en la mano. Empezaron a comer y durante toda la comida Ron no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione. Llevaba un camisón con un escote que a el le parecía de lo mas provocativo. El simple hecho de tener la maravillosa visión de los pechos de Hermione medio desnudos lo estaba poniendo a mil, consiguiendo una reacción en su entrepierna muy conocida por ambos. Ella ajena a las reacciones que estaba causando en su amante seguía a su rollo cuando de pronto notó una cálida y ansiosa mano en uno de sus pechos.

- ¿Es que ya ni puedes acabar de comer? - comentó divertida, pero queriendo parecer enfadada.

- ¿Tu te crees que puedes pasearte delante de mi provocándome con esos modelitos y que mi cuerpo no reaccione?

- Mira que eres exagerado ¿eh Ron?, tampoco es para tanto el camisón...

- Buff, pues mira como me ha puesto - tomó la mano de Hermione y la frotó a lo largo de toda su erección por encima del pijama.

- Desde luego eres terrible... - dijo ella alejando la mano de su paquete. En el fondo le excitaba la situación, y mucho.

- ¿Te pone? - preguntó Ron.

- ¿El qué? - contestó la chica.

- Esto - dijo Ron volviendo a poner su mano sobre su miembro y haciendo que esta lo frotara. Ella no contestó al instante, simplemente siguió apretándole el pene, mirándolo a los ojos.

- No - dijo, si Ron estaba buscando juego lo iba a tener.

- ¿Seguro?, así que si ahora meto mi mano en tus bragas no van a estar mojaditas, como a mi me gusta?

- Ron cielo, eres tú el que se excita por todo lo que hago. ¿No puedes aguantar ni un día sin tener algún tipo de pensamiento sexual? - En el fondo ella también se moría de ganas de que en ese momento Ron la tomara y le hiciese todo lo que quisiese, pero le apetecía ponerlo a prueba.

- ¿Qué? Yo podría estar todo el tiempo que quisiese sin sexo, faltaría mas...

- ¿Si?, pues vamos a ver cuanto aguantas - dicho esto se levantó y se fue.

"Fin flash back"

Pero en realidad Ron no podía aguantar...ni Hermione tampoco. Pasaban los días provocándose sutilmente, Hermione se ponía picardías de lo más calientes, salía de la ducha empapada y con una mini toalla, se tumbaba encima de el en el sofá, comía mas helados que de costumbre, en fin, todo lo que se le ocurría. Por su parte Ron no tenía mas remedio que hacerse el duro, pero todos los días necesitaba masturbarse urgentemente. En esas dos semanas, tanto Ron como Hermione, se habían masturbado mas que en toda sus vidas, obviamente sin que el otro se enterase.  
>Hasta que un día Hermione tubo una de sus brillantes ideas. Decidió que ella no iba a perder esa "apuesta" y haría caer a Ron antes que caer ella. Y se dispuso a ello. Se desnudó por completo se sentó en el sofá abierta de par en par y empezó a masturbarse, procurando gemir bastante para que su acción no pasase desapercibida por su pelirrojo amante que estaba en esos momentos dándose una ducha. Se empezó a acariciar el clítoris de forma pausada, dando círculos alrededor de esa zona tan sensible. Con su otra mano empezó a apretar uno de sus pezones de manera suave pero con decisión, mientras seguía con la labor de su otra mano, decidió dejar el pezón momentáneamente y dedicarle toda la atención a su, ya húmeda, vagina. Se introdujo primeramente uno de sus dedos y empezó a bombear suavemente, después introdujo un segundo dedo moviendo su mano de manera mas rápida. El placer ya estaba empezando a invadir su cuerpo y por ello empezó a gemir el nombre de Ron entre deliciosos suspiros. Ron, obviamente no estaba sordo, se puso rápidamente la toalla y sin ni siquiera secarse salió a ver que le ocurría a Hermione. La imagen mas erótica y sexual que había visto en toda su vida estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, la mujer de su vida, sudurosa, masturbándose, gimiendo su nombre, totalmente desnuda, con las mejillas sonrosadas... Dios...aquello era el cielo. Su pene ya estaba duro como una piedra, apretado en su toalla y deseando salir. Automáticamente soltó un gruñido y Hermione supo entonces que Ron ya había caído, ya lo tenía, ella ganaba.<p>

- Uff, Ron... - dijo una sofocada Hermione - no sabía que estabas en casa - mintió.

Ron hizo una de sus preciosas sonrisas torcidas y le dijo - Creí que aguantabas más que yo sin ningún tipo de contacto sexual - la sonrisa pícara y lujoriosa no se borraba de su pecoso rostro.

- Así es - contesto Hermione, la cual seguía bombeando lenta pero seguidamente y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos - puedo aguantar sin ningún tipo de contacto sexual proporcionado por tí , pero creo que no dijimos que no pudiesemos darnos placer a nosotros mismos. ¿O me dirás que tu no te has tocado en estos días?

Ron ignoró la pregunta y se acerco a Hermione hasta quedar frente a ella, delante del sofá . Estaba super excitado y ahora su pene mandaba sobre su cerebro, pero aún así no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente como Hermione creía. El también sabía como hacer perder a Hermione la cordura y decidió que era el momento para empezar a jugar sus cartas. Se sentó en el filo de la mesa, que estaba colocada en frente del sofá , y se quitó la toalla. Su pene saltó como un resorte. El hambriento miembro de Ron quedaba justo a la altura de la cara de Hermione, que seguía sentada en el sofá , solo que estaba mas alejado. Sin decir nada, pero sin dejar de mantener el contacto visual, llevó su mano hacía su polla y se empezó a masturbar. Y allí estaban las dos personas mas orgullosas sobre la tierra poniéndose cachondos mutuamente, sin hablar, en un perfecto y armonioso juego de seducción.  
>Por fin Ron se atrevió a hablar, o mas bien a preguntar susurrando - ¿Y en que piensas cuando te tocas? -<p>

- Pues pienso en ti, en como me lames, en como me besas, en como me tocas, como gimes cuando me envistes, en lo bien que se siente cuando metes la cabeza y chupas aquí - dijo señalando y mirando su vagina. -

Ron inconscientemente empezó a masturbarse mas rápido ante tal alagadoras y sensuales palabras y prácticamente sin pensar le preguntó - ¿y que me harías ahora mismo aquí ? - dijo apretando su palpitante miembro. -

- Ohh Ron...lo lamería como un helado que se esta derritiendo, le pasaría la punta de mi lengua de arriba abajo y después me lo metería todo en la boca y empezaría a succionarlo hasta que te corrieses... ¿y tu? - quiso saber ella - ¿que me harías tu?

Ahora si, Ron ya estaba literalmente a punto de acabar en un delicioso orgasmo. La visión que tenía, el pensar en lo que Hermione acababa de decir y las ganas que tenía de hacerle el amor, hicieron que dejase el puñetero orgullo a un lado y que hiciese lo que llevaba un rato queriendo hacer. Se hincó frente a Hermione, le subió sus piernas en sus fuertes hombros y se perdió entre la humedad mas exquisita que jamás había probado. Lamía su vagina de arriba a abjo y metía la lengua dentro de ella mientras con un pulgar le estimulaba el clítoris. Quería tragarse absolutamente todo el líquido que de ella saliera, lo saboreaba, le encantaba. Hermione, por su parte, no podía hacer otra cosa que tirarle del pelo y gemir como una poseída.

- Roooon, oh cielos Roooon, ah , ah , sigue joder sigue...- estaba a punto - no, no para. Yo también tengo hambre - dijo.  
>Ron paró lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie en frente de su chica. Hermione le dió el mejor sexo oral que Ron recordara jamás. Que ganas se tenían el uno al otro, podían explotar de placer en cualquier momento. Ella paró cuando notó que Ron iba a correse en pocos segundos. - Ron a la mierda el juego, quiero que me la metas de una vez - estaba totalmente llena de lujuria y necesitaba que Ron la llenara pero ya. -<p>

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces la tomó y las sentó en el filo de la mesa, sin mediar palabra cogió su pene y la penetró. Ambos gimieron ante este acto, realmente lo necesitaban, se necesitaban, el sexo era el motor de sus vidas.

- Hermione, ohh, dime que te gusta que te la meta dímelo! - gritó Ron desesperado. -

- Ronald me encanta, mas fuerte - gemía ella. -

Ron aligeró las embesitdas y no necesitó muchas más para llegar al orgasmo. Ella tardó un poco mas pero finalmente ambos se corrieron como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Se sentaron en el sofá , totalmente rendidos. Hasta que recuperaron el habla Hermione orgullosa le dijo - Supongo que gano yo. -

- ¿Y que se supone que he perdido?- le contestó Ron.

- Mmmm, no sé, todavía tengo que pensar tu castigo.- contestó Hermione divertida. - Ya sé, estarás todo un fin de semana haciendo solo y exclusivamente lo que a mi me de la gana.-

- Osea, a ver si lo he entendido - siguió Ron - ¿acabo de echar uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida y además voy a estar dos días a tus servicios? No veo yo donde está lo malo Her...

- Tu espera y verás si te parecerá tan bueno cuando llegue el fin de semana... - culminó ella con un deje de maldad y picardía en su rosado y dulce rostro. -

"Rupemma"


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es la parte 1 del fin de semana, podemos decir que en este capítulo solo esta el sábado, ya en el siguiente seguiré con el domingo. Y feliz año, con dos días de retraso pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?. Espero que os guste, dejadme reviews para ver si continuo... ¡Saludicos!

Faltaban aún un par de días para que llegara el fin de semana. Si, ese maravilloso fin de semana en el que Ron debería estar en cuerpo y alma al servicio de Hermione. Por ello Ron estaba entre nervioso y excitado ante la expectativa de estar todo un fin de semana satisfaciendo todas las necesidades de Hermione. Fantaseaba con las cosas que ella le obligaría a hacerle, y Dios, como disfrutaba haciéndolo. Por su parte Hermione también deseaba con muchas ansias que el fin de semana llegara. Lo tenía todo preparado, hasta el último detalle. A diferencia de lo que Ron pensaba, no iba a ser un fin de semana en el que Hermione solo lo explotara sexualmente, ella tenía otros planes en su retorcida mente y nada mas pensar en ellos su cara se iluminaba con un deje de maldad y lívido. Hasta que llegó el sábado.

Llegaron a una gran casa situada en un lago perdido en algún lugar de las preciosas montañas de escocesas. Era la típica mansión de ensueño, con todo lo imaginable y más. Ron sonrió como solo el sabía ante la pregunta que tenía en mente hacerle a su chica.

- Nena ¿me has traído a este sitio tan apartado por que no quieres que nadie oiga como te voy a hacer gritar? - cuestionó pedante.

Ella nada mas se limitó a sonreirle y entró en la casa obligando a Ron a seguirla. Subieron en busca de su dormitorio y una vez dieron con el dejaron allí sus pertenencias.

- Bien Ron - empezó ella - ahora te desnudarás por completo y bajarás a la cocina para prepararme alguna cosa, tengo un hambre mortal, y rapidito. -

Dicho esto salió del cuarto y dejó a Ron con cara de poker. El sabía que debía obedecer en esos dos días a Hermione en todo, así que le hizo caso. Se quedó totalmente desnudo y bajó dispuesto a hacer algo rápido de comer y así poder dedicarle la atención que el quería para su chica. Cuando llegó a la cocina ella no estaba allí, así que empezó a hacer un par de bocadillos. Al terminar los puso en la mesa y empezó a llamar a Hermione a gritos, ella no contestaba y decidió salir en su busca. Pero no hizo falta. Cuando se giró la vio allí de pie en el umbral de la puerta empapada de arriba a abajo y con un corto albornoz que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- Si Ron, ¿me llamabas? - dijo ella haciéndose la despistada ante la devoradora mirada que Ron le estaba dedicando.

- Ssss...ss, si - logró decir el - ya he preparado algo de comer. -

- Excelente - siguió ella - pues vamos a comer entonces, ¿que estás esperando?, siéntate - ordenó.

Ron no tubo mas remedio que obedecer. Se sentó y comió junto a su chica con su miembro en absoluta tensión. Pensó que si no hubiese estado totalmente desnudo sus pantalones se hubiesen rasgado. Si no estuviera bajo sus ordenes ya se hubiese lanzado a hacerle el amor desde que la había visto asomar por la puerta. Al acabar a Ron le tocó recoger, por supuesto ella no movió un dedo para ayudarle, sino que se fue para el salón.

- Ven - le volvió a ordenar Hermione - siéntate aquí - dijo señalando un sillón.

Hermione ya llevaba tiempo viendo el pene de Ron así que sabía el grado de excitación en el que estaba, y no esperaba menos la verdad. Su ducha y aquel albornoz habían sido de lo mas oportunos y de alguna manera saber lo que provocaba en Ron la excitaba sobremanera. Se situó en frente de su chico y empezó a desabrocharse la tira del albornoz, acto seguido, y sin dejar de mirar las caras que Ron le dedicaba, deslizó el albornoz lentamente por su cuerpo. Primero permitió a Ron ver sus pechos, aún húmedos, y después terminó de desnudarse por completo, dejando caer el albornoz al suelo. Las pupilas de Ron estaban ya totalmente dilatadas, el deseo era palpable en el ambiente. Ella se acercó a el contoneándose de la manera más sensual posible. Hermione se arrodilló sobre un cojín en el suelo frente a él, quedando su boca a la altura de su dura polla. Ron ya veía las intenciones de la chica por lo que sonrió orgulloso y se dispuso a rozarle los labios con la mano.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme, Ronald. - le espetó.

Ron tragó en seco, nunca había visto una Hermione tan directa y estricta lo que pensándolo bien, el hecho de sentirse dominado por ella, le ponía muy, pero que muy cachondo. Cosa que Hermione notaba y que tenía el mismo efecto sobre ella. Ésta empezó a subir lentamente las manos desde las rodillas hasta el pelirrojo bello púbico de Ron, sin rozar en ningún momento el palpitante sexo de éste. Se miraron fijamente, ella se relamió los labios y ante tan sensual acto Ron no pudo reprimir un gemido. Le tomó el miembro por el centro con una mano y con la punta de este se repasó los labios, como si se los estuviese pintando. La vista de Ron era tremendamente sensual. Ella se metió la punta en la boca y la succiono cual chupete, mientras que con la mano lo empezó a masturbar con un ritmo rápido. Con la otra mano le estaba dando un suave y delicioso masaje en sus testículos. Estuvo así durante el tiempo justo, hasta que notó que Ron se correría si no paraba. Así que freno el ritmo, se saco el pene de la boca y en lugar de eso, empezó a lamerlo entero, como sabía que a Ron le gustaba, cada vez mas lento, hasta que dejo de hacerlo por completo.

Ron la miró extrañado - pero Her, ¿porqué paras?, ya estaba a punto de... - siguió sofocado.

- Lo sé - lo interrumpió ella - precisamente por eso he parado, cielo - contesto mientras se levantaba.

- No entiendo, no se por que no sig... - Ron no comprendía nada.

- Ay, es verdad que no te lo había dicho... señor, que despistada soy - dijo mientras se sentaba ella en otro sillón. - Es que he pensado que mientras estés bajo mis ordenes no podrás correrte ni una sola vez. ¿Sencillo verdad? -

- ¿Cómo que no voy a poder correrme?, ¿Esto que es una especie de castigo?- se indignó Ron.

- Exacto, es tu castigo por haber perdido el otro día...-

- Pero no es justo - siguió el - ¿porqué me haces esto?-

- Muy fácil, tu eres el siervo y no tienes mis mismos privilegios . Aquí la única que podré correrme voy a ser yo. Y de hecho es lo que vas a hacer ahora mismo. Te ordeno que me des placer, ¡ahora! - le gritó mientras abría las piernas. - Y recuerda no puedes tocarme.

Ron acató las ordenes, aún sin comprender muy bien la retorcida mente de su amante. Esto no iba tan bien como el imaginaba, pero bueno debía cumplir lo que ella le mandara. Y así lo hizo. Ahora fue su turno de arrodillarse frente a ella. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Ahora que sabía que no podría eyacular, el ver a Hermione totalmente excitada con la vagina muy mojada, no le ayudaba a calmarse. Retuvo el impulso de tocarla y directamente pasó a lamer sus labios exteriores, notó que ella estaba mas húmeda de lo que imaginaba y entonces pensó que iba a estallar sin ni siquiera tocarse. Puesto que había ordenado a Ron que no la tocara, era ella quien con su propia mano se estaba estimulando, el ya duro, clítoris mientras Ron, aprovechando su extrema humedad, introducía su lengua imitando a la perfección el movimiento que desearía estar haciendo con su pene. Hermione realmente estaba disfrutando de lo lindo haciendo pasar a Ron por todas esas sensaciones, y también disfrutaba de la sensación de un fabuloso orgasmo que estaba empezando a envolverla de pies a cabeza. Finalmente, tras unos segundos mas de estos movimientos Hermione se corrió ante la atónita y excitada mirada de Ron, al cual le encantaba ver el rostro de ésta cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo y mas si se lo había proporcionado el. El pene de Ron, como es lógico, seguía tan duro como un mástil. Hermione miró el pene, lo miró a el, sonrió y se levantó orgullosa de sí misma.

- En una hora te espero abajo, en la orilla del lago, ponte el bañador y sobretodo no te toques. - Se puso el albornoz y desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Ron allí, tirado en el suelo y con la respiración agitada.

Decidió que debía calmarse, si quería que su pene volviera a su estado normal. Tras un largo rato, probablemente una media hora, ya estaba prácticamente relajado y, como es lógico en el, con mucha hambre, así que decidió ir a preparar alguna cosa de comer y también le prepararía algo a Hermione. Calculó que ya había pasado la hora dicha por ella y fue al lugar donde había sido citado. Hermione estaba allí esperándolo, sentada en el césped observando la inmensidad del lago. Se quedó allí por un momento simplemente contemplándola ensimismado. ¿Cómo podía querer tanto a una persona? Y lo mejor era que esa persona lo quería a el. Se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Ella se giró y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Se acercó a ella y se sentó también en el pasto. Ella llevaba un vestido corto, vaporoso y con encajes muy veraniegos de color blanco que, a los ojos de Ron, le hacía parecer un ángel.

- Guau - dijo ella - si has hecho la comida y todo...eres un buen siervo, así me gusta.-

- Claro que lo soy, siempre a tus servicios - contestó divertido.

Estuvieron comiendo sin decirse nada. Los dos estaban encantados con las vistas y con el suave viento que allí hacía, un viento que ciertamente era muy caluroso, ocasión que Hermione no desaprovechó para iniciar el segundo round.

- Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no cielo?- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el escote de forma sensual y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás dando un largo suspiro.

- Cierto... no sé, tal vez deberías mojarte un poco, date un baño o ...- sugirió un tímido Ron.

- Buena idea - contestó Hermione con una alegría desbordante.

Se levantó y se quito el vestido por la cabeza. Para desilusión de Ron llevaba un bikini también blanco. Se fue hacia donde el agua era mas honda y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó.

- Corre Ron, métete. El agua está muy buena, ¡date prisa! - le chillaba desde donde se encontraba.

A Ron le apetecía mucho bañarse, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se fue al mismo lugar en el que Hermione se había lanzado e hizo lo mismo. Rápidamente fue a la busca de Hermione, la cual se había alejado bastante nadando. Cuando por fin dio con ella la agarró por detrás y la la apretó contra su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Así?- le preguntó - ¿estás mejor así mojadita? Por que a mi me gustas mas...-

- Ron mira que estás salido ¿eh?- ambos rieron y estuvieron un largo rato chapoteando y jugando en el agua, rozándose en todo momento sutilmente hasta que ella decidió que era el momento de seguir castigando a Ron.

- ¿Sabes?- empezó a decirle - me gusta estar mojada, pero me gusta mas cuando eres tu el que haces que me moje. -

Por la cara de empanado que puso Ron ella supo que estaba empezando a caer, así que decidió seguir con la particular tortura hacia su pelirrojo. Se acercó a el y sensualmente le susurró al oído:

- ¿Quieres comprobar lo húmeda que estoy?- dicho esto le mordió el lóbulo y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa retorcida.

- Ven aquí - dijo el simplemente.

Hermione rodeó la cintura de Ron con sus piernas haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran sobre la ropa interior y le pasó las manos por el cuello. Mientras el nada mas se limitaba a rozarle las manos por la espalda. Se miraron excitados. Ron deslizó la lengua por los labios en un leve y delicioso roce, primero por el labio superior y después por el inferior.

- Así es como me gustaría comprobar lo húmeda que estás, con mi lengua... - repitió la operación de nuevo, lo que hizo que, ahora sí, Hermione tuviera la parte de abajo del bikini mojada, y no solo por el agua del lago.

Lentamente Ron desabrochó la parte de arriba del bikini, se lo quitó y se quedó embobado mirando los pechos de su amante. El hecho de que estuvieran mojados los hacía verse más deliciosos de lo habitual. Sus pezones estaban endurecidos y no pudo resistir el chuparlos. Cogía agua con la mano y se la echaba por encima, para de nuevo volver a lamer. Ella estaba encantada y no hacía mas que darle pequeños tirones en el pelo. Ron dejó sus pezones y subió a su boca. Se dieron unos eróticos y húmedos besos. Ron tenía ahora las manos en el culo de Hermione y la apretaba contra el, mientras ella se friccionaba por encima de la ropa como si Ron ya la estuviese penetrando. Cuando ella notó que Ron estaba apunto de perder la cabeza, dejo de darle besos.

- Ufff parece que hace un poco de frío, ¿no?, vamos ya para la casa que me estoy quedando helada - se separó de Ron, con gran pesar, y se fue, dejando de nuevo a Ron con el deseo emanando de cada uno de sus poros.

No tubo mas remedio que ir hacia la casa, con el pene deseando salir de su bañador. Estaba ya empezando a hartarse de la actitud de Hermione. Ella por su parte estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación e iba a seguir poniendo a Ron a prueba en cuanto entrara por la puerta...

"Rupemma"

Bueno, ahí lo dejo, de momento, que ya me está quedando un poco largo y no me gustan los capítulos muy extensos. Espero poder seguirlo pronto, aunque me voy dos semanas a Londres con mi novio y dudo que pueda escribir mucho... A ver si durante estos días lo hago mucho y así puedo tener mas ideas para seguir escribiendo.

XDD Madre mía, que mal estoy... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ron entró a la casa y oyó como Hermione lo llamaba desde la habitación. Subió en su busca y la encontró allí con un picardías que la hacía verse de una manera muy sensual y por supuesto mas a los ojos de Ron. Aquello no ayudaba a que el bulto que ya traía en su bañador disminuyera. Se quedó allí de pie como un idiota mirándola embobado y tubo la reacción de acercarse a ella, pero ella se lo prohibió. Lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta la cama. Lo obligó a tumbarse, cogió unas cuerdas y se dispuso a atarlo.

- Hermione, ¿pero que...? -

- Ssshh, déjame a mi, llevo tiempo queriendo hacer esto. -

Le amarró ambos brazos al cabecero de la cama. Después bajó hasta su bañador y empezó a quitárselo. El pene de Ron saltó hacia arriba con una fuerza que a ella le pareció tremendamente excitante. Terminó de quitárselos y los arrojó al suelo sin ningún cuidado.

- Guau cariño, ¿sabes que es la cosa mas preciosa que he visto en mi vida? - le dijo mirando su miembro con la lujuria en los ojos.

Ron rió. Joder como le gustaba a Hermione esa risa, la enloquecía. - Pues es tuyo, enterito -

Ya estaba, ella ya estaba cachonda ahora también y el juego tenía que empezar de nuevo, se dijo en su cabeza. Se bajó de la cama y se puso delante de ella, para que Ron la pudiera contemplar sin problema. Empezó a regalarle a Ron un baile sensual. Se deslizó los tirantes del picardías y este cayó al suelo. Ya estaba solo en unas preciosas bragas de encaje. De nuevo se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre el piecero. Separó sus piernas y sin dejar de mirar a Ron a lo ojos deslizó su mano, primero por sus pechos, se estimuló los pezones y cuando ya estaban duros siguió bajando la mano a un ritmo que a Ron le pareció desesperantemente lento. Una vez llegó a sus húmedas bragas empezó a frotarse suavemente por encima de éstas. Ron estaba como en una nube. No dejaba de alternar su mirada entre los ojos de Hermione y el lugar donde ésta frotaba. Después de un rato así, decidió que ya era momento para tocar piel con piel, así que metió la mano en sus bragas y se empezó a masturbar ante la atenta y devoradora mirada de Ron. Acariciaba sus labios exteriores y después se introducía el dedo. Repitió la operación durante un rato y cuando ya estaba muy mojada sacó su mano y empezó a chuparse los dedos como si del miembro de Ron se tratara. El contacto visual permanecía. A Ron le encantaba la imagen que tenía. Unas ganas de soltarse y empezar a tocarla el mismo lo estaban empezando a invadir.

- Oh Hermione, ¿quieres matarme o qué?, suéltame, déjame tocarte, por favor, yo necesito... -

- No cielo, aún no. No te desesperes. - ella disfrutaba el el verlo así.

- Pues quítate las bragas, déjame ver como te tocas sin tela de por medio, te lo suplico - Ron estaba ya medio enloquecido y eso era lo que Hermione pretendía conseguir.

Aprovechó ese momento de locura transitoria de Ron y se acercó a el en posición felina. Se sentó sobre su estómago y empezó a besarle de forma provocativa. Se devoraban mutuamente. Le dio besos en el cuello y empezó a descender hacia sus pezones. Los chupaba y les daba pequeños mordiscos. A Ron le encantaba que hiciera eso.

- ¿Te gusta que haga esto? - le preguntó Hermione mientras se frotaba sobre su barriga.

- Me me, en encanta. - Ron no podía hablar demasiado, efectivamente estaba notando como la humedad de Hermione, a pesar de que aún llevaba las bragas, le impregnaba el vientre y sin saber como ni por qué eso le ponía mucho.

Ella sabía que le estaba gustando, pero quiso preguntárselo para regocijarse. En cuanto Ron le contesto le sonrió con malicia y se dispuso a continuar con su particular tortura. Se levantó de Ron un momento y se quitó las bragas. Volvió sobre Ron, se sentó en su miembro, pero sin penetrarlo, de tal manera que la punta del pene quedaba sobre la barriga de Ron. El pene estaba entre los labios vaginales de Hermione y esta empezó a deslizarse arriba y abajo por toda la extensión del muchacho. Era un momento tremendamente sexual. Para Ron tener esa visión de Hermione sentada encima de el proporcionándole esa placentera y húmeda sensación era lo mejor del mundo. Por su parte Hermione también disfrutaba de la fricción que estaba recibiendo sobre su botón mas sensible y lo mostraba con la cara, con expresiones que Ron adoraba. Cuando Ron ya estaba a punto ella paró en seco y de nuevo se sentó sobre su vientre. Acercó sus pechos a la cara de Ron y le ordenó que se los comiera. Ron no se demoró ni un segundo. Trató de llenarlos con besos, lamidas, chupetones y pequeños mordiscos. Ambos disfrutaban mientras el succionaba los pezones y esto también hacía que a ambos les faltara menos para tener un orgasmo brutal. Ella se separó bruscamente de la cara de Ron y bajo muy dispuesta hasta su duro pene. Una vez allí lo rozo solo una vez de arriba a abajo con un dedo. Decidió que antes de empezar a mamar lo torturaría un poco. Así que lo miró a los ojos y posó suavemente los labios en la punta, después lo rozó muy brevemente con la lengua.

- Hermione, por favor, chúpalo, no puedo mas...-

Dicho y hecho ella usó toda su lengua para chuparlo de arriba a abajo, mientras le estimulaba los testículos, después se detuvo en el glande y le dedico una atención especial. Ahora si, era el momento de mamar en serio. Se lo metió por completo en la boca y lo mantuvo así un rato, después imitaba los movimientos de la penetración y cuando empezó a notar que Ron se iba a correr de nuevo paró. El la miró como un cachorrorrito pero esto no surgió ningún efecto en ella, por lo menos eso parecía.

- Hermione por favor, quitame el castigo, por favor.

Ella hizo caso omiso y se sentó sobre la cara de Ron.

- Come y calla - le dijo con decisión.

Ron así lo hizo y empezó a darle sexo oral. Como era obvio estaba super excitado y tenía unas ganas locas de tocar a Hermione aunque fuese solo con su lengua. Trataba de tragarse todo lo que podía, ella estaba totalmente mojada y eso era algo a lo que Ron no podía resistirse. No necesitó mucha mas estimulación, ella se conocía y sabía que se correría de un momento a otro. Algo pasó por su mente en menos de un segundo. Se separó del rostro de Ron y bajó hasta su pene, ahora si que se sentó y entró en él sin ningún problema. Empezó a subir y a bajar a un ritmo vertiginoso mientra arañaba el pecho de Ron, ambos estaban casi rozando el máximo placer.

- Hermione,...si...no paras...voy a...voy a...-

- Córrete Ron, córrete, vamos, mmmmm, joder Ron que rico.. RONALD.- decía todo esto entre jadeos y gritando. No quería hacerle sufrir mas y quería disfrutar junto a el.

En menos de un minuto ambos habían alcanzado el orgasmo, juntos, como siempre lo hacían todo.

"Rupemma"

Bueno, siento mucho el retraso que he tenido, y se que es un poco corto pero es que estoy un poco ocupada. Bueno espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, decidmelo si es así y si no pues también me lo decís. Saludos a todos y hasta otra. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Era 31 de julio, una fecha muy importante en la vida de este peculiar trío. Efectivamente era el cumpleaños del mejor amigo de ambos Harry Potter. Para celebrarlo Molly había decidido que era buena idea hacer una cena el la Madriguera, para poder estar todos juntos y recordar viejos tiempos. Ron y Hermione estaban allí desde la mañana, para así poder ayudarla a organizar las cosas para que todo saliera perfecto. En la casa iba a estar todo el mundo, desde los hermanos Weasley hasta los amigos de Hogwarts. La cena iba a ser en el jardín, ya que no cabían todos dentro de la diminuta y acogedora cocina de los señores Weasley.

Ya era de noche y todos los invitados iban llegando. Harry todavía no había llegado, Ginny se estaba encargando de entretenerlo para que no estropeara la sorpresa. Todos iban vestidos de una forma muy elegante, incluso Luna dejó a un lado su excentricidad para vestir de una manera medianamente decente. Hermione por su parte llevaba un vestido rojo, con encajes en el torso y la espalda que dejaban ver bastante piel y que le llegaba por mas arriba de las rodillas. Era un traje que dejaría embobados hasta a los mismos Dioses. Ron la vio y se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba realmente sexy y eso no iba a pasar desapercibido por su novio. Se puso detrás de ella y la tomó por la cintura, posando su cara en el hombro de ella.

- Ese vestido te queda de lujo, nena - le dijo con tono seductor, casi en un suspiro muy cerca de su oído, mientras le acariciaba las caderas por encima del vestido.

Era increíble como después de esos años Ron seguía provocándola sobremanera. Esa simple frase y ese simple roce la habían hecho perder el control sobre si misma momentáneamente y hechó la cabeza hacia atrás. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Ron y empezó a regalarle besos alternados con pequeños chupetones y lamidas en el cuello. Ella inconscientemente se pegó mas a el y se empezó a tallar su trasero en la entrepierna de Ron. En esta misma posición se echaron un poco para atrás hasta quedar en un lugar en el que no había nadie, dentro de la casa. Una vez allí Ron fue mas osado y empezó a deslizar su mano suavemente por el interior del muslo de Hermione. Subía y bajaba sin llegar a tocar entre las piernas de ella. La calentura en el ambiente era notable, tanto en las bragas de ella como en el miembro de el.

- Chicos, ¿estáis aquí? ¡Vamos a empezar a comer ya! - Chillaba Molly desde la puerta.

Ron y Hermione se separaron sobresaltados y salieron hacia el patio. Allí ya estaban todos en la mesa y ya había un murmullo considerable. Harry estaba en la punta de la mesa, presidiendo como debía ser en ese día. Había dos lugares libres en una esquina de la mesa y ellos de dirigieron hacia allí. Empezaron a comer aún aturdidos por la excitación. Todos estaban absortos en sus conversaciones y Hermione decidió ser un poco traviesa con Ron. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la mesa y la posó sobre el miembro aún empalmado de Ron. Este al notarlo se sobresaltó y la miró con una cara que Hermione no supo descifrar. Parecía una cara que le incitaba a hacerlo, pero que a la vez le pedía que parara. Ella ignoró el rostro de Ron, y disimulando con gran genialidad, se puso a hablar con Luna, que estaba justo a su lado. Empezó a frotar con su mano por toda la longitud de el, haciendo que este diera un pequeño gruñido que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano George.

- ¿Tío estás bien? Te noto acalorado - y era cierto, sus orejas y sus mofletes había adoptado un tono rosado, pero eso le daba igual a Hermione que seguía con el movimiento.

- Sssi, es solo que tengo un poco de CALOR - dijo esto último con un tono de voz mas elevado y girando su cara hacia Hermione, ella solo se limitó a sonreír.

En el fondo la situación para ambos era tremendamente excitante. Ella estaba mojada a mas no poder y el quería tomarla y hacérselo allí mismo sobre la mesa. Ron aprovechó un momento de distracción de las personas que tenía mas cerca y se acercó al oído de Hermione.

- Como no pares no seré responsable de lo que puede pasar -

- ¿Que pasa que eres incapaz de aguantar unas leves caricias?, que débil eres Ronald - como disfrutaba ella haciéndolo "sufrir".

- Con que débil ¿eh? - le dijo el - te vas a enterar- Dicho esto le quito a ella la mano de su miembro y fue ahora él el que empezaba a deslizar su mano por la pierna de ella y sin mas dilación la posó sobre sus bragas. Notó que estaban muy húmedas.

- Tu también eres débil cielo - y sin mas empezó a masturbarla de una manera rápida y precisa, rozando sobre su duro clítoris y provocando que ella tuviera un calor y unas gansa de gemir descomunales. Como no creyó poder aguantar mas hizo con Ron parara. Se levantó de la mesa sin importarle nada ni nadie mas que no fueran ella y Ron, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó para el interior de la casa. Debido a la gran cantidad de personas que había y que la mayoría estaban hablando, solo un par de personas se percataron de su ausencia, sin darle la mayor importancia.

Ron subía las escalera con Hermione sobre el, rodeandole las caderas con sus piernas. Se besaban frenéticamente y se iban chocando con las paredes. Ron rápidamente se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Joder Hermione vas a volverme loco un día de estos, estas como una cabra -

- Pero te encanta -

- Claro que me encanta. -

Ella lo empujó sobre la cama y se alejó de el.

- Hermione ¿que...? ¿donde vas?-

- Ssssh, cállate, no te desesperes aún. - Ella tomó la varita e hizo una serie de hechizos para que el cuarto de Ron fuera infranqueable e insonoro. Después apuntó a Ron y de un movimiento hizo que quedara totalmente desnudo.

- Tócate - le ordenó ella. El estaba sorprendido pero lo hizo. Puso su mano sobre su miembro y lo empezó a mover suavemente.

- Mas rápido Ronald, tócate mas rápido -el de nuevo obedeció.

- Ya para - le volvió a mandar Hermione. El paró.

Hermione se acercó provocativamente a el hasta posar su frente en la de el.

- Dime lo que quieres que haga Ronald, dímelo.- Ron estaba en una nube. No sabía como ordenar todas las cosas que le pasaban por la mente.

- Desnúdate - le dijo son pensar.

Ella se separó y se puso delante de el. Empezó a deslizarse la cremallera del coqueto vestido y lo dejó caer para la sorpresa de Ron no llevaba sujetador y tenía los pezones durísimos.

- No, no te quites los zapatos - le dijo con la vista fija en sus tetas - no tampoco las bragas.

- ¿Y que mas hago?, pídeme lo que sea. -

- Ven túmbate. - Ella lo hizo. El se puso entre sus piernas y empezó a darle lamidas por encima de las bragas. El líquido de ella ya había empapado sus bragas y eso a el le encantaba. Su olor, su sabor, pero sobretodo el saber que era el quien la ponía así era lo que mas le gustaba. Estuvo así hasta que notó como la chica daba espasmos y se contraía en su boca experimentando un delicioso orgasmo. Separó su cara del sexo de Hermione y subió hasta sus pechos, empezó a hacer lo propio. Le mamaba los pezones e incluso le daba pequeños mordiscos y de repente una idea que le pareció inmensamente sexual y deliciosa le pasó por la mente. Deslizó su mano dentro de las bragas de Hermione, mojó sus dedos en sus líquidos y acto seguido los untó en sus pezones.

- Ron, eres tu el que está como una cabra y... - no pudo terminar con su discurso porque el había vuelto a la carga.

- Dios, me encanta como sabe - decía el entre lamidas. -

- Si Ron, ¿te gusta?, dime que mas te gustaría. Estoy dispuesta a hacer de todo hoy. - fue suficiente para que Ron le dijera lo que hacía unos días le estaba rondando por las noches, algo que deseaba tanto que cuando soñaba con ello tenía que levantarse en plena madrugada para tocarse porque no podía aguantar.

- Bueno yo quisiera...verás, llevo unos días pensando en...-

-Vamos Ronald dímelo, dímelo - le repetía.

- Quierocorrermeentustetas - le dijo casi sin respirar y del tirón.-

- Mmmmm, nene, eso me gusta - le dijo y sin pensárselo dos veces bajó hasta su pene. Se hincó en el suelo en frente de el y se lo empezó a mamar, prestando especial atención a su capullo, solo metiéndose la puntita en la boca y jugando con la lengua en todo su extensión.

- Mierda, Hermione, eres jodidamente buena, sigue -

- Ron, no maldigas - le regañó ella divertida.

- Oh perdón, pero no pares estoy a punto de... - Ella lo sabía así que se levantó un poco y puso el miembro de Ron entre sus redondo pechos. Empezó a mover de arriba a abajo, imitando los movimientos de la penetración. Ron la miraba, era esa mirada lujuriosa que a ella tanto le gustaba, era feliz de poderlo poner de ese modo. No necesitó muchos movimientos mas para que Ron se corriese encima de sus pechos, como el quería.

Para Ron fue perfecto y para ella también que había encontrado la situación de lo mas provocativa. No supo que es lo que le hizo hacer eso pero cogió con su dedo un poco del semen de Ron y se lo introdujo en la boca, chupándolo ante la extasiada mirada de Ron.

- Nena eso a sido, ha sido... - ella le cortó con un beso en el que Ron pudo saborearse.

- Lo sé cariño, pero ahora debemos bajar, es el día de Harry, ya habrá tiempo para mas. El le sonrió como solo un enamorado haría y ambos bajaron mas felices que nunca.

"Rupemma"

Bueno pues ahí va otra de mis guarradas XD Espero que me digáis tanto si os gusta como si no. Y si tenéis sugerencias decidmelas también.


End file.
